A Year of Loving You
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: Blaine and Kurt celebrate their first anniversary together. It was a year that started their forever. Rated M for next part.


_A/N: In honor of our beautiful OTP's anniversary I have decided to write a drabble that is in two parts for all of you to celebrate the joyous day that is the day that our little Kurt and Blaine swapped spit with each other and became each others boyfriends changing our world forever and blowing all of the other glee couples clear out of the water being the only couple on the show to ever see a year anniversary which makes my heart go super wee, like super wee. SO I really hope you enjoy the first part to this drabble which is Kurt's gift to Blaine. I will finish writing Blaine's gift to Kurt after I am finished with my shower and I will post it later tonight! _

* * *

><p><em>A Year of Loving You<em>

_Part 1:_

_Kurt's Gift To Blaine:_

Kurt spent three extra hours getting ready that morning. Everything had to be perfect, he had to be perfect, today has to be perfect. He was just finishing his hair when the doorbell rang and he knew Burt was going to open it and reveal a disheveled Blaine, nervous. Kurt then smiled turning his attention back to the mirror and downstairs Burt made his way to the door; opening it.

"So it's the big day kid." Burt smiled earnestly knowing it wont be the last time he would say that phrase. What Kurt and Blaine had was something special. They made it through it all despite the world being set against them. Burt had to give it to the boys.

"H-Hello Sir." Blaine stuttered as his reply when Burt opened the door barely hearing the statement from Burt as he twisted his hands around nervously and checking back towards his still running car.

"I thought we were done with all of that sir crap?" Burt questioned clapping Blaine on the shoulder and guiding him inside of the house and Blaine blanched because it was true, they were past the nervous new boyfriend stage. In fact Kurt and him have been dating for a year now and Burt had become more of a father than his own had ever been—but that was the thing—today was Kurt and his one year anniversary. He was nervous because he sometimes doesn't know why Kurt ever waited for someone like him for so long, while he was stuck in his own head. That and being around Kurt is always like the first time. Blaine falls in love with him more and more everyday.

Blaine took a seat on the couch and realized that his car was still running outside. He should of thought more about that.

"Kurt is still upstairs getting ready, you know how he is." Burt grunted from his chair; clicking on the TV and turning to the game.

_Yeah I really should of though that one out better. _

"Don't worry I got it dude!" Finn's voice came out from behind him suddenly and before he knew it Finn was slipping out of the door to turn off Blaine's running car.

"Oh be quiet both of you. I am done right now." Kurt shouted while he hopped down the stairs and Blaine would be damned if he looked better than ever.

Kurt he was glowing. A beaming smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement. His hair styled perfectly; framing his face in that sort of spiky way that he knew Blaine loved so much. He was wearing a tight fitting black cardigan, white shirt, and these super tight black and white strapped pants that just highlighted certain areas just perfectly. Blaine fought the rising flush on his cheeks; clearing his throat.

"Y—you look just great uh fantastic Kurt." Blaine stumbled over his words  
>and he could see Kurt's eyes gleaming playfully; biting his bottom lip.<p>

_Good god this guy is trying to kill me, _Blaine whined internally having the sudden urge to just tug on Kurt's Gucci scarf and ravish him right here right now.

_And that Blaine wouldn't be a very good idea. _

"Thank you Blaine." beamed Kurt giving Blaine a look and Blaine immediately looked down flushing once again.

Burt watched the exchange and rolled his eyes.

_Teenagers... _he grunted in his mind.

"Kurt, wasn't there something you were going on and on about for the past three days? Shouldn't you go get that now?" both boys then jumped, looking back at Burt who chuckled, reclining his chair back; clearing the obvious tension in the room.

"Uhm. Yeah dad, you're right." Kurt stammered turning towards Blaine and pointing upstairs. "It's a part of your gift and you are going to love it." and before Blaine could say anything Kurt was running back up the stairs.

When Kurt came back down he had something cradled in his arms that was in a blanket. Blaine let himself smile for a moment at the thought of him and Kurt being parents one day but he quickly pushed those thoughts away as Kurt settled in next to him, still clearly not giving up what he had in his arms.

Kurt looked over at Blaine shyly and smiled.

"You are probably going to think I'm really stupid." Kurt whispered under his breath.

"No I would not Kurt. Come on show me!" Blaine insisted honestly curious and excited, his eyes wide. Kurt smiled again, whenever Blaine gave him those eyes he never could say no and in this case he didn't have too because what was in the blanket nudged its head out.

Blaine gasped. It was a beautiful kitten with these big dark glasz eyes, cute pink nose, white body with orange and black markings.

"It's a she." Kurt whispered; scratching behind her ears. Blaine practically melted at the sight.

"Can I hold her?" Blaine asked cooing.

Kurt chuckled before handing her over reluctantly.

"Does she have a name?" he questioned smiling at the small tiny kitten in his arms while running a single finger down her nose.

"She is your cat." Kurt stated.

"and you are trying to tell me that you had this beautiful kitten for three days and didn't name her at all?" Blaine questioned giving Kurt this knowing look.

"Fine!" Kurt faked sighed. "I ended up naming her Dessie. You know a shorter and cuter name for Destiny."

"Dessie?" Blaine questioned and Kurt blanched.

"If you don't like it you could always change it, she is your cat."

"Kurt."

"I shouldn't of named her I'm sorry." he continued and Blaine had to roll his eyes.

"Kurt. I love the name. Its perfect. Tell me more about Dessie. What are some things that she likes and she don't like? I need to know the details about our cat here."

"Your cat." Kurt stated and Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt a half smile.

"Our cat." he whispered again, taking Kurt's hand. "Tell me about her."

Kurt's eyes sparkled and a smile lit up his face.

"I'll get to that. But first things first." Kurt held up his finger, singling Blaine to wait before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny polka dot bow-tie. Blaine snorted.  
>"Kurt you did not." Kurt flushed a little while he put the bow-tie on the cat.<p>

"Of course I did. Now she is officially out cat."  
>"You just made our cat a lesbian Kurt. She is a girl."<p>

"All the more reason to love her." Kurt beamed. "Besides fashion has no gender."

"Now do you want to hear about our princess or not?" Kurt asked stubbornly.

Burt looked over at Blaine and Kurt a small smile on his lips as they both sat close together. Blaine's hand grasping Kurt's, a kitten cradled in his arms like a baby, and Kurt looking down on both of them like they were the greatest thing in the world. This is all he ever wanted for Kurt. For him to be happy. But soon Kurt was going to leave and both Kurt and Blaine don't like to think about it.

"Yeah." Blaine said softly looking down at Dessie. "Tell me about her."

"Well," Kurt paused thinking where to begin. "She loves to cuddle and play hide and go seek. Sometimes she thinks she is a watch dog and swats at Finn whenever he gets a centimeter close to me while we are cuddling. She plays with hair and lays on your back while you are sleeping. She just really really loves to be close to people and most of all she is loved. She is loved like I love you. I bought her for you because it's something we can share together and share the responsibilities and most of all she is something I wanted to leave with you while I'm gone away at New York so I know there is always a piece of me with you even when I'm not there. I want you to take care of her until I get back then we can take care of her together again and maybe by that time we will be ready for something more." when Kurt was finished explaining they both had tears in their eyes. Kurt gave Blaine's hand a comforting squeeze.

"I—I love you Kurt." Blaine choked; squeezing his hand back.  
>"It's like a little family." he stated and Kurt nodded.<br>"That's what I wanted it to seem like. Like you said she is ours." Kurt went on.  
>"It shows that I am serious about what I am leaving behind, that I'm not going to throw it all away the minute I am away. I am serious about you and I'm serious about us and none of that will ever change Blaine."<p>

Blaine sniffled.

"You're not going to be sick of me by then?"

"Of course not." Kurt smiled softly. "Happy one year anniversary Blaine." he leaned over planting a soft kiss onto his boyfriends lips.

"Happy one year anniversary Kurt." both of them exchanged a smile before Kurt turned towards Burt.

"You don't mind baby sitting do you dad?" Kurt questioned, obviously wanting his date with Blaine to start. Burt just rolled his eyes.

"You two go have fun—be safe" and he meant that in more than one context because Burt Hummel may be stupid but he isn't dumb.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that was the first part to my Klaine anniversary drabble. What did you think? Doesn't the kitten sound adorable? I just want to hug it and squeeze it and love it to death. But welp, I guess that is it until I get finished with the second part done!_

_Thanks so much for reading!  
>Happy Klaine creys guys. <em>

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


End file.
